


Flames

by GwenChan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Body Horror, Burns, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Historical, London Fire, a bit I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan
Summary: It burns. England's chest is burning.[1666- Great London Fire]





	Flames

**Flames**

It burns. England's chest is burning. The hitching that has tormented him for hours explodes in a fire so fierce he wishes to rip his flesh apart with his bare hands.

He unfastens his jacket with enough fervour to break all the buttons. They bounce in the puddle of ink spreading across the desk. On bare skin, the first searings bloom in a spiral around the heart.

Smoke leaks from the window. It fills his lungs and throat, it makes him cough. The evening lights up red and orange, as a servant rushes in, late and out of breath, to warn about the situation.  


_London is on fire._

**Author's Note:**

> Many years ago Gwen wrote short and very angst things. Many years ago Gwen had the h / c that the personifications had a direct link with the respective nations, with possible physical-psychological consequences for each event of a certain scale.  
Sometimes that Gwen still comes back.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
